


Like Christmas

by gomushroom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Sho and Jun work at the mall.





	1. Smell

**Author's Note:**

> Sho sells pretzels and Jun works at Bath and Body Works. I reversed the profession for reasons. XD Originally posted 

_Meet you at the alley? In 20?_ The message buzzed through 20 minutes ago when Sho was wrapping the umpteenth gift boxes of the day. His smile fixed perfectly at the costumer. They hired him because of the pretty and he long had accepted the fact but at certain day he occasionally got fed up, dizzy and nauseous of the cloying scent of bath soaps. It doesn't help that it was almost Christmas and somehow his boss were pumping more of this sensory insulting stuff, completely quashing the last remaining pocket of the almost non-existent fresh air in their small store.

As his smile wavered and his body bowed politely out of courtesy for the umpteenth lady shopper of the day, Sho checked his watch and decided that he deserved a break, it was almost 4PM. He walked to the main counter, signaled his manager and got approval nod and nearly sprinted through toward the fire escape stairs. He pushed open the east back door and actually sighed loudly as he inhaled the immediately assulting foul hot air. Jun was leaning on the wall across the alley, waiting with large take-out plastic cup of what Sho could assume as fizzy water.

"You're not late," Jun welcomed him with slurpy sounds. "There was no need to run all the way, you know." Jun still had his blue and yellow apron on and suspiciously had a good mood today. Sho walked over and instead of leaning on the wall, he sat next to Jun. He would have to worry about his clothes later, he was just so tired of standing behind the counter almost the whole afternoon. "Why you're all smily this afternoon?" Sho rummaged his front pocket and pulled out his cigarettes as answer to the urgent need to rub sweet and lingering scent off of him

"I'm on kitchen duty today and it's as good as one gets," Jun joined Sho and sat beside him, absently offering his drink as Sho lit his cigarette and savor the first satisfying drag. It was fizzy water and Sho already felt considerably better. They sat in silence and Sho was ready to lean his head on Jun's shoulder and spent the next 10 minutes doing nothing when he stubbed his remaining cigarette but then Jun reached to his left and handed Sho a take out box. "Stole this fresh from the pan since I assume you miss lunch as usual," he opened the box single handedly.

Half dozen of crisp jumbo pretzel dogs came into Sho's view and all he could do was moaned in happiness and reached for one. Jun shoved Sho's head straight, put the take out box on his knee and had the pleasure of seeing Sho attacking them. "I don't think I can get away at 10 though, you know, with the superfluous discounts they're offering there's no wonder I've been wrapping body care products non-stop since 10 minutes after we open," Sho complained, rather cutely since he had crumbles on his cheek, while reaching for the fizzy water again to wash the crisp.

"It's okay. I'll see you at Ohno's then. Don't forget to bring Aiba's gifts though," Jun lit his cigarette, exhaling smoke slowly and Sho couldn't help to frown over this. "You _are_ suspiciously in happy pants mood today."

"Work shifts end in 6 hours, and afterward we're gonna get wasted and sleep for two days, of course I'm all smily today. Plus, kitchen duty makes my day."

"I kinda want your job right now."

"I've always wanted yours but none of that is happening."

There was supposed to be a sting in that statement but Sho felt none. Instead he stood up, brushing crumbs off all over his jeans. Break time's over and he would need extra 5 minutes to freshen up and get rid all the cigarette stench on him before going back to the store, it was time to go. He extended his hand and pulled Jun up beside him.

"Thank you for a very satisfying lunch," Sho looped his left hand on Jun's waist and nuzzled up to him for a second before stating further, "You smell like fresh pretzel. And before you smack me, please take it as compliment." Jun stared a while before relaxing and smiling back to Sho and out of habit giving him a light smack on the back of the head.

"I have so much I can say to that, Mr. Bath Soap, but I'll refrain this time." Sho released his hold and headed back to the back door, feeling much better than he was 20 minutes ago and somehow ready to return to the store. The day would end soon, even before he knew it, and gratifying two days off ahead were waiting. He would deal with the day just fine, and if Jun's soft reassuring touch on the small of his back just now was what he would get for sticking up with this miserable job, he wouldn't have had it any other way.


	2. Stinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternative to fill the prompt, but I'm keeping this near since it's the much depressing version of the same prompt. It gets, what I called, a bit experimental with writing form, I still don't know where I'm going with this except that I finally admit that I had such bleak view over malls. :)

Sho grumbling (in protest) that somehow they were stuck eating fried bacon with rice (which is a good and practical combination at first, but now he craved for melon pan more than ever) for the rest of the month. Jun reminding Sho that he should've been grateful that they could afford to have delicacy that is bacon and the end of the month was around the corner anyway. Sho humming absently and apparently still looking like he was enjoying the meal all the same. Jun taking the last drags of his cigarette and crushing the butt on the ground before once again reminding Sho to chew his food, preventing Sho to just shoved the remainder of the tupperware's content to his throat due to haste.

"We still have time", Jun saying, "I don't think I can get away at 6 today though, you know, with the superfluous discounts they're offering there's no wonder I've been more jumbo dogs that I could care about for life since 10 minutes after we open."

Sho having finished the meal now reaching for the pet bottle he had on his back pocket and polishing the meal by emptying it in one go. Jun again glancing in certain level of disgust and pity, for Sho efficiency was always key regardless the usual mess he left in attempt. For example his typical dumbfounded expression he has whenever he finished eating with gusto, tiny rice grain left on the corner of his mouth, and the bullets of sweat on the back of his neck.

Both of them lighting another cigarette, dragging smoke in silence. Sho telling Jun about his plan to hit the library tonight, while Jun helping out in the bar for extra money and with that their Christmas Eve schedule was settled. As far as their planning to take two weeks trip to Okinawa has certainly cost their spare time and energy, complaints coming as they did. As far as their chipping in for another Aiba's birthday present, to which Sho protesting over the original idea and suggesting to just present him with a complete bath care package, to which Jun responded that the act would be as rude and meaningless as if they gave him packaged of dozen jumbo pretzel dog. "He bought us that new fancy blender at least we should splurge a bit for him this time," Jun emphasizing his point.

Ten minute passed and none of them actually looked forward for going back to the stores. The day seemed like an eternity, even before they knew it, and the headache already looming behind their heads were not going anywhere for awhile. Still, they would deal with the day just fine, and if both of them sighed in exhaustion before heading back in just now was what they would get for sticking up with these miserable jobs, perhaps they would have to have it that way.


End file.
